


supernova

by atriums



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriums/pseuds/atriums





	supernova

They come together like dying stars and fading galaxies, a burst of white noise before the black holes of their hearts sucks them into the nothingness, caught between space and time.

It’s too easy for Jongin, this involuntary magnetic pull that brings them together. It’s too easy and sometimes he wishes he could say no and mean it with every last fiber of his being, but in the little moments in between where they’re pressed tight together in tiny spaces like they are now, he can at least pretend.

For Sehun it is different and just as complex, reflections of entire solar systems glittering in his eyes. Jongin yearns for the time to take him apart, to become intimately familiar with each star, each planet, each comet – a dream, a need, a thought – until he can put together entire constellations in their name. 

Jongin wants nothing more than to be able to take Sehun apart and put him together again. As he presses closer against him, the warmth of Sehun’s breath steady against his cheek, the universe pulses through his fingertips as they skim along the pale column of Sehun’s throat. His eyes flutter and his head falls back, a small sigh of delight bubbling from pink lips.

Jongin breathes in Sehun like he breathes in life, but it’s not enough. Right there in his arms, Sehun is everything: he is carbon and oxygen and hydrogen, the necessary things that Jongin can’t live without; and he is also arsenic and thallium and everything else toxic that could make him sick – could kill him. And yet Jongin offers himself to Sehun anyway, hoping for a glimpse of the gold lining of his heart.

“ _Sehun, please,_ ” he gasps, hot and wet, as his teeth dig into the corner of Sehun’s plush mouth. He needs, and there is a wolf-rayet inside of his chest just waiting to go supernova. Jongin wants Sehun to come with him, to melt into him until they’re everything and nothing all at once.

As Sehun slides their mouths hot over one another, he murmurs one little word that is the beginning of it all: "Yes."

 

They melt into each other,  
like galaxies devoured whole.  
No one ends and no one begins,  
nothing but the _white noise_  
of their own universe booming into

e x i s t e n c e.


End file.
